The Promised Return
by Forensic Nurse
Summary: My first fanfic: just a bit of fluff about Grissom & Sara and the return from his sabbatical.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CSI. I'm just having fun with them.

Author's Note: _This is my first fanfiction. I have read fanfiction for almost two years and would love to become a better writer. This is just a short piece of fluff about my favorite duo: Grissom & Sara -- I love a little geek loving. Your feedback is appreciated!! Thanks!!_

Grissom/Sara : The Promised Return

Sara was exhausted when she finally made it back to the townhouse she shared with Grissom. It was hard to believe that they had been living together for over a year. It was even more difficult to believe that their investigative friends still had no clue that they were.

Without his presence, the townhouse seemed cold and empty. Sara had been working overtime in an effort to forget that he was gone. Her last case took days to solve. The suspect was finally behind bars though, thanks to her unrelenting pursuit for truth. All in all, she thought that she was doing well during Grissom's absence.

Her coworkers would differ. On the surface, Sara was her usual self: focused, tireless, and persistent. However, more than one of her friends had noticed the dark circles that had reappeared under her eyes after years of absence. She was arriving early again and staying even later. Many had begun to suspect that Sara's regression back to her old ways was somehow connected to Grissom's sabbatical. Few were smart enough to fully grasp the answers.

As she tossed her keys to the table by the door, the phone rang. A quick check of the caller ID had Sara smiling. _"Hi honey, how are you?"_

Grissom sighed on the other end, _"Lonely as hell. How are you holding up?"_

Sara ran her hand through her hair as she responded. _"Things are good … or at least they will be in a couple more weeks. I can't wait for you to get back."_

"_I'm concerned about you … are you taking time to recharge?"_ Sara could hear the worry in Gil's voice.

She waited a second to clear the threat of tears from her voice before she responded. _"As much as I can. Work has been crazy lately, but I'm coping. I can deal with work better than I can this empty house."_

The guilt was almost unbearable for Grissom. He coughed on the other end of the line. _"I'm sorry that you're alone … you know that my leaving had nothing to do with you. It was all about the lab and the horrendous things that I have had to deal with the past few months. Between the miniature killings, Greg's attack, and witnessing Ernie Dell's suicide, it was just too much. The highlight was being with you, although even that has been stressful at times."_

Sara laughed. _"Is this stress related to being my lover or my supervisor?"_

The playfulness was apparent in Grissom's voice. _"I think you know which one. We have been so careful to hide our feelings for each other, but it's been hard. This time away has given me time to think … I've considered that maybe we should tell the rest of the team about our relationship."_

Shocked, Sara plopped down into the nearest chair. _"Are you kidding? You are the master of secrecy. Aren't you the one who said that fantasies should be kept private? Do you really think that you could accept other people scrutinizing our relationship? Not to mention the consequences of Ecklie finding out."_

"_Let me handle Conrad. As for the rest, I am prepared for whatever happens. Sara, you are the woman I love … the only_ _woman I have ever loved. I almost lost you because I tried to ignore my feelings for you for the sake of my job. I don't ever want to put my career ahead of our needs again. I want to build a family with you. Tell me that you want the same things."_

The silence on the other end was deafening. Small beads of perspiration appeared at Grissom's temple and intermingled with the graying hair there. _"Sara, honey are you there?"_

She took a deep breath to calm her frenzied nerves. The fatigue from work, combined with Grissom's declarations was almost too much to take. _"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" _

Unsure as to whether she was excited or upset about the news, Grissom decided to postpone the event in order to give her some time to think_. "I'm not asking anything right now Sara. I just want you to consider your options. What do you really want from this relationship? My leaving had nothing to do with you, but it will give us some time apart to determine want we want for our future. Please use it."_

"_I will Griss."_ Sara smiled, the gap between her front teeth apparent. _"I miss you. I can't wait for your return … let's spend your first night back together. We can discuss where our relationship is going."_

In his mind Grissom could picture her perfectly. It warmed his heart to think of her and he responded in a quiet, intimate voice. _"It's a date … get some rest dear while you can … I promise that it will be quite a return … one that you will never forget. I love you."_

Sara continued into the house and proceeded to get undressed for bed. There was a new spring in her step as she walked around. Maybe she would start taking better care of herself while Grissom was gone. After all, who knew what might happen as a result of his return. It may include an expansion of sorts and she definitely would need her health for that. As she fell asleep, the image of little entomologists with bright blue eyes filled her dreams. She was counting the days until his return.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CSI. I'm just having fun with them.

Author's Note: _I never planned to continue this story, but the feedback I received convinced me to add more. I really appreciate all of the encouragement you guys gave me. I hope that you like the rest of the story … this chapter is Sara-centric. I promise that Grissom will make it to the next chapter. Thanks again & I hope that you enjoy Sara & Grissom's journey!! _

Grissom/Sara: The Promised Return – Chapter 2

Sara gathered her belongings as quickly as she could and slammed her locker shut. She couldn't believe that the final two weeks of Grissom's sabbatical had passed and that he would be arriving home later that evening. There was so much to do before his flight arrived. She mentally reviewed her errands as she put on her jacket and headed for the door. As she got to the threshold, she was stopped. _"Hey Sar, you and I are both off tonight … want to catch a movie or order in pizza?"_

Sara turned and smiled back at Nick. _"No thanks, I've got plans."_

"_Plans huh … anything or **anyone** I should know about?"_ His brotherly teasing was something that Sara had gotten used to over the years.

"_Don't worry about it Nicky … I'll let you know if there's something to tell. Why don't you use your time off to brush up on your investigative skills … you could really use it. After all, I did solve our case last night."_ Sara turned with a smirk and continued out the door.

As she jumped into her Denali, she noticed Brass waving to her. Sara rolled down the window to talk. _"Hey beautiful, what's your hurry? You seem to be running out of here like your life depends on it … where's the fire?" _

"_No fire … I've just got some things to do."_ Sara buckled her seatbelt and reached her sunglasses.

_"Your uh, things, wouldn't be related to a certain fellow coming back into Vegas would it?"_ Brass focused his unwavering eyes on the younger CSI.

"_What are you talking about? Grissom's return?" _Sara diverted her eyes, glancing nonchalantly around the parking lot._ "According to the schedule, he's not due in for a few more days."_

"_Yeah, well, I happen to know that he's coming in earlier and I'd bet my next paycheck that you do too."_ Sara blanched a little at the statement. _"Don't worry honey, your secret's safe with me. Gil and I have been friends a long time … not to mention you and me … you think I don't notice when there's been a major change in your lives?" _Brass continued to stare and forced Sara to meet him directly. The answer was right there in her eyes. They had always been expressive. At times, her eyes appeared angry or frustrated … particularly when things didn't go her way. Brass loved it best when she was happy. Sara's eyes were especially remarkable when her evidence could be used to arrest someone for a crime against a woman or child. Over the past few weeks he had noticed the loneliness that had been apparent in her gaze. Today, all he could see was excitement and anticipation. He knew that his friend had something to do with the change.

Sara broke the spell Brass had woven by sliding on her shades. _"That's a good theory you've got there, Jim. Don't you have some sleaze-ball to go interrogate? I've got things to do." _

Brass was turning his head from side to side and shrugging his shoulders in a playful motion when the pager at his side beckoned. _"Well, I guess you're saved by the pager. Duty calls."_

Sara turned the ignition and her SUV roared to life. Jim started off across the lot then turned back to Sara. _"Oh hey, doll, if you do happen to see Gil, give him my best why don't ya?"_

Sara just glared in his direction for a second as he turned with a sneer then sped off.

As she drove through downtown Las Vegas, she continued to plan her homecoming celebration. It had been four long, solitary weeks. She knew that Grissom needed time away from the lab and had even encouraged him to go. Still, the reality of being without him was harsh.

Even now she could recall every detail of the night he left. It had been one of the most emotional experiences of her life. They had spent a lovely evening together a couple of days before his departure and had essentially said goodbye then. After hugs, kisses, and loving words had been exchanged, she had been proud of herself for holding it together and thought that the actual goodbye would be a simple formality. Sara hadn't known that despite their previous goodbyes, the real thing would be difficult. The hardest part was that he had arranged to leave straight from the lab and they were unable to have a last intimate moment together. She froze when he came to tell her that his cab was there. In an effort to reign in her emotions, an outbreak of which would have alerted their coworkers to their relationship, she had turned from him to compose herself and had then been unable to respond to his "I'll miss you." Sara had been frustrated with her inability to control her emotions and give him a proper send-off. She had spent the next twelve hours working to the point of exhaustion in an effort to disguise her true sentiments about his leaving from her friends.

Of course, there had been other opportunities to share her feelings with him during the past four weeks. Their phone bills, not to mention the volume of emails exchanged, would be shocking examples of their connection. One conversation in particular kept playing through her mind. She had been almost certain that he was going to ask her to marry him, but then Grissom had continued by saying, _"I'm not asking anything right now, Sara. I just want you to consider your options. What do you really want from this relationship?_

That conversation had kept her thinking for weeks. She knew what she wanted. It was the same thing she had always wanted … Gil Grissom. Her school-girl crush on her mentor had developed over the years to a full-fledged love for someone she respected and trusted both personally and professionally.

She had never really been a traditionalist. How could anyone blame her considering her parents and their abusive and destructive relationship? However, Gil Grissom had changed her. She really could imagine following the conventional route … including the dress, the rice, and hell, even the picket fence, as long as he was there to share it with her. Sara Sidle was becoming a dreamer and it was all Grissom's fault.

"Of course," she mused as she continued on her journey, "it doesn't mean that I can't still be a strong and independent woman. I can have it all. Grissom wouldn't want me to be anything other than what I already am." Somehow during his absence, Sara had decided that she was ready for their relationship to progress. Naturally, the loud ticking of her biological clock didn't hurt either.

Throughout the day she completed her tasks. A new dress, a bottle of wine, and other essentials were acquired. She knew that tonight was going to be special … Grissom had promised that his return would be memorable. She intended to hold him to it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CSI. I'm just having fun with them.

Author's Note: _I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to post this chapter – I recently returned to work, so the "real world" has been keeping me busy. Thanks to everyone for your kind reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter too. I am already working on Chapter 4 – I promise that the end is near … so hang in there – geek loving is worth it!_

Grissom/Sara: The Promised Return – Chapter 3

His abdomen protested slightly as butterflies fluttered. He laughed anxiously to himself at the thought.

How appropriate that he was thinking of butterflies. They always reminded him of her, especially since the Debbie Marlin case. That, of course, was another time and place. In fact, that case had prompted him to re-examine his feelings for her. From that first glance of Debbie in her bathroom, he had begun the journey towards a life with her.

A more cherished butterfly image entered his thoughts … a small, single specimen on her left hip. How many times had he kissed that spot as his lips explored her body? _"Too many to count,"_ he thought as he glanced around the airport.

He shook his head as he tried to focus on the present. Nervous anticipation was wreaking havoc on his system. Nothing had ever been so important before. Today was the day he had been waiting for his entire life. In just a few hours he would see her again.

Four weeks was too long of a separation … one he hoped to never repeat. True, it had given them both time to think, but was the torture really worth it when they both reached the same conclusions they already knew? Well, at least he had. He hoped with all of his being that she had discovered the same truths for herself. He knew without a doubt that Sara Sidle was the person he wanted to marry, raise kids with, and love until the end of time.

Prior to his departure from Las Vegas, he had set his initial plans in motion. Sara would be shocked to discover that their superiors were already aware of their relationship, including Ecklie. Just thinking about that day brought a smile to his face.

He had begun to suspect that Ecklie knew something about their relationship. A comment here or there from Conrad had alerted him to that fact. Most memorable was his exasperated _"Of course you do"_ to Sara after she agreed with her supervisor to keep the miniature models from the press. Just a day prior to his sabbatical, Grissom had found himself in the director's office.

"_Conrad, as you know, I'm leaving for sabbatical tomorrow."_ Grissom leaned back in his chair, waiting for a response.

"_Yeah, so? I've heard rumors that you're close to a burn out. According to the leave requests you've sent me, you want to go teach some class about bugs while you take a break."_ Conrad rifled through papers on his desk, his attention not really on Gil.

"_Those are facts, not rumors. I am burning out and I need a break."_ Grissom straightened in his seat and focused on Ecklie. _"I regret that I've given so much of myself to this lab over the years. That's going to change after my sabbatical. Be the first to congratulate me, Conrad … I'm hoping to convince Sara Sidle to marry me when I return."_

Ecklie's beady eyes snapped to Gil's. _"Are you kidding, Gil? What are you thinking? She's your subordinate. You're her supervisor."_

Grissom calmly returned his stare. _"I'm thinking that my job is no longer the most important thing in my life – she is. The past few months have shown me that life is too short to keep eluding happiness."_

"_Do you realize that you could jeopardize your career if you pursue a relationship with her? Those consequences may not be worth it."_ Ecklie's smirk was almost too much for Gil to tolerate.

Grissom stood with a hard smile and leaned over Ecklie's desk. _"Pursue a relationship with her? I've been with her for almost two years. No one, absolutely no one, at this lab even suspects anything. I think we've proven that we can be together both personally and professionally. She means everything to me. My job means nothing without her. Despite the 'consequences' we're going to be together. If you or anyone else has a problem with it, then you can go to hell."_ Grissom stormed to the door, flung it open and paused briefly before heading down the hall. _"See you when I get back, Conrad." _

During his time at Williams, Grissom had spent the long, lonely days walking among the beautiful scenery and planning his proposal to Sara. Just anything wouldn't work. He had wanted her for almost ten years and wanted to find just the right words to express his feelings, hoping that by doing so, he could erase some of the hurtful and inconsiderate things he had said to her in the past. Of course they were beyond that stuff now, but still, he felt that he should make amends. A lover a literature, he had searched for just the right sentiments to coincide with what was in his heart. Neither he nor Sara were overtly religious … spiritual, yes, but not religious. Yet, he found his inspiration from the New Testament:

_Love is **patient**,  
Love is **kind**,  
It does **not envy**,  
It does **not boast**,  
Love is **not proud**.  
Love is **not rude**,  
It is **not self-seeking**.  
It is **not easily angered**,  
it keeps **not record** of wrongs.  
Love does **not delight in evil** but  
rejoices with the **truth**.  
It always **protects**,  
always **trusts**,  
always **hopes**,  
always **perseveres**.  
**Love never fails.**_

_**It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.**_

It described his relationship with Sara perfectly. She would understand what he was trying to say to her. It was true that he had never been a good communicator. In Sara, he had found someone who knew what he was trying to say, even when he messed it up. Hadn't she realized the symbolism behind the cocoon he had sent her a couple of weeks into his sabbatical? She had emailed her thoughts to him during her shift that night … easing the tension he had felt since sending the gift. She recognized that he was trying to tell her that his sabbatical was the catalyst for his metamorphosis and that he was tired of hiding their relationship. Hopefully after his return, the beauty of their union would be seen by everyone … like the image of a newly evolved butterfly.

He checked his watch as the queasiness of his stomach returned. Just a few more hours and he would be with her. The airline attendant called for his zone to board the plane. Only five hours to go until he could hold her in his arms.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CSI. I'm just having fun with them.

Author's Note: _Thanks again to everyone who took the time to give feedback … it really inspired me to continue. I have enjoyed writing this story … I had forgotten how much I liked to write as a teenager … I hope that it is as enjoyable to read for you. The end is near – hopefully I can finish it up in the next chapter. _

Grissom/Sara: The Promised Return – Chapter 4

As he pulled up to the townhouse he sighed with relief. He was weary from his travels, but excited to be home. He juggled his suitcases as he made his way to the front door. Light was visible from inside, indicating that Sara was waiting for him. He rung the doorbell and waited. Seconds later, stillness was still prevalent. He tried again. The unrelenting silence was deafening. He dug into his pocket and retrieved his keys.

Opening the door, familiar smells greeted him. How crazy was it that he could smell subtle hints of her body lotions? The lamp, on the table by the couch, softly brightened the room. _"Sara? Honey, are you home?"_

His inquiries were met with more silence. As he moved throughout the townhouse, he noticed a few minor changes in the décor. New pillows graced the couch. Their brightness was a contrast to the darkness of the sofa's fabric. His favorite chair was on the opposite side of the room. Other details, which could not escape the scientist in him, were cataloged.

The only room that seemed unchanged was their sanctuary … the bedroom. He dropped his suitcases by the closet and looked around. Lying in the middle of the bed were a single red rose and a piece of stationary. He bent over to collect the items.

_Griss,_

_Welcome home! I am so glad that you are finally back. I can't tell you how much I missed you while you were gone. Every second away from you was agony, but it was worth it because I took your advice and spent our time apart thinking about what I really want from our relationship. I'm ready to share my thoughts with you, like we discussed. You promised me a night to remember when you returned and I intend to hold you to that. Knowing that you were busy during your last week at Williams, I took the initiative and made some plans for our reunion … I hope you don't mind. I know that you are probably tired from your trip, but I promise to make you forget about that as soon as I have you in my hands. Help yourself to a shower and then get ready for our special night. A car will be by to pick you up at 8PM. I'll see you soon. _

_Love always,_

_Sara_

His blues sparkled at the thought of being romanced by her. How could he not love her and want to spend the rest of his life with her? Not many women would be willing to share the role of pursuer. Yet, Sara had pursued him for years and then allowed him to do the same when the tables had turned. He loved the fact that they were equals in other ways too. Yes, they were both a little unusual, but their uniqueness was what made them perfect for each other. Whistling softly, he glanced at his watch and hurried to the bathroom to prepare.

* * *

Sara was anxiously pacing in her hotel suite. If everything was on schedule, then Grissom should be arriving soon. A quick assessment of the room had her relaxing. The champagne was chilling, the room was strewn with rose petals, and soft classical music was playing. A romantic dinner for two would arrive shortly after he did. A quick glance in the mirror had her grinning wickedly … she had never been too fond of her looks, but even she had to admit that she looked fabulous. A late afternoon appointment at the hotel's spa, combined with her new dress, was a deadly combination. Grissom would be tongue-tied to say the least.

She hoped with all of her heart that she wasn't jumping the shark here. He had hinted at marriage, during a phone conversation, but nothing else had been said since. She didn't care … she and Grissom had been circling each other for years. It seemed that neither of them had been ready for more, until that moment almost two years when they had come together. A desire to protect their careers had kept the relationship from others and therefore had slowed its' progression. Considering everything they had gone through in the past year, including Grissom's near burnout and health scare, Sara finally decided that their lives would be more enriched if they had something other than their careers on which to focus. Her decision had led to tonight's big event. They had never been traditionalists … she couldn't wait to see his face when she proposed to him.

* * *

A knock on the door had Grissom examining his appearance one last time. The blue of his tie matched his eyes perfectly … or so Sara had told him when she gave it to him. Overall, he felt that he looked okay. He was always uncomfortable in a suit, but Sara loved to see him in one, so it was worth the effort.

The driver led him to a sleek, black car that was waiting at the curb. He settled into the cushy leather seats and allowed his thoughts to center on Sara as the car headed towards downtown Las Vegas. He shifted slightly and rescued the small, square box from his inner jacket pocket. He opened the top and admired the ring he had designed for Sara. It was simple, but beautiful. He knew that it would go perfectly with the various necklaces she loved to wear on a daily basis … they were one of her few feminine concessions while at work. He couldn't wait to see it on her finger every day as a symbol of their love. He prayed that she would say "yes" to his proposal. The butterflies that had plagued him throughout the day were now abating. He knew in his heart that marrying Sara was the right thing to do … and was fairly certain that she thought so too.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CSI. I'm just having fun with them.

Author's Note: _I promise that there is only another chapter –or two :) I hope that you are enjoying Sara & Grissom's saga. Hopefully, you will be pleased with the ending. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed … I love to get reviews … any feedback (positive or negative) is appreciated, so don't hesitate to hit that button at the bottom. Thanks & enjoy! _

Grissom/Sara: The Promised Return – Chapter 5

When the car door was pulled open, he was startled from his musings about Sara. Grissom looked to the driver for further instructions. _"You are expected in room 513 … have a nice evening, sir."_

Grissom mumbled, _"Thanks"_ as he got out of the car and stared at the hotel before him. He could not believe that he was there … at the same hotel where he and Sara had first reconnected during the Holly Gribb's case. Even now, he could picture in his mind how beautiful she was that day … wearing a pink shirt and sunglasses, her hair waving in the wind. Her bright smile had warmed him despite the grimness of the situation and he had been immediately relieved and grateful that she had cared enough about him to honor his request for help. He never would have imagined that seven years later she would still be in Las Vegas, much less involved in a relationship with him. From the moment he had met her, she had been a fantasy for him … he just never thought it would come true.

Standing in front of room 513, he took a deep breath, wiped his sweaty hands, and knocked. After a brief pause, the door was opened and he got his first glimpse of Sara. They stood there for a few moments, just staring at each other, enjoying the chance to at last be face to face. She was the one to finally break the silence. _"So, you decided to come back?"_

He laughed, enjoying her teasing, and stepped forward. _"Well, I had some pretty good offers elsewhere … there was just one problem … you were here."_ His hands reached out with urgency and pulled her to him. As his arms embraced her, he heard her sigh contentedly.

"_I knew that I missed you, but didn't really understand how much until right now."_ He took a slow, deep breath, relishing the familiar smells of her. _"This feels like home."_

"_I know what you mean … I have been so lonely without you. I know that I've spent most of my life alone, but I just can't bear it anymore. Being with you, Grissom has changed me and I can't go back to how things were before." _They reluctantly pulled apart, realizing that the door to the suite was still open.

For the first time, Grissom became aware of his surroundings. He noticed the romantic nuances and was touched by what she had done for him. _"It looks like you put a lot of effort into making this night special for us." _

"_Well, I do believe a certain entomologist promised me a night to remember. I took pity on you and helped you out a little."_ She ran her hand lovingly down his tie. _"This is my favorite one … it matches your eyes perfectly. Every time I see you in it, I get weak in the knees." _

"_If you're weak, then maybe I should hold you again." _He pulled her into a slow, passionate kiss._ "I appreciate the effort, but all I really need is you."_ His hands roamed down her body, tracing the outline of her dress. She wound her arms up around his neck, her fingertips catching the edges of his hair. _"I have to say that I'm a huge fan of this dress … you are absolutely beautiful in it, but what I really want is to get you out of it." _

Sara leaned back a notch, looking at his handsomely bearded face as she spoke. _"Well, dinner was supposed to be delivered soon, but I guess we can postpone it … I've always had a weakness for dessert, so let's start with that."_

They resumed kissing and stumbled backwards blindly, toward the bed. Hands were everywhere as shirts, shoes, and stockings were discarded. Their need was palpable. Loving words were whispered between gasps for air. Their excitement escalated until it reached an almost unbearable height.

It took several seconds for the ringing sound of Sara's cell phone to penetrate their consciousness. _"Damn it, Griss, I've got to get it … it's got to be the lab." _Grudgingly, he ceased his explorations and pulled away so that she could reach for the phone on the nightstand.

"_Sidle."_ Her breathlessness was apparent as she impatiently waited for the caller to identify him or her self.

"_Sara … are you okay? You don't sound so good."_ Catherine's voice managed to sound both concerned and curious simultaneously.

"_Um, yeah, Catherine, I'm fine … I was just, um, working out."_ Sara stuck her tongue out at Grissom as she watched him start to shake with laughter.

"_Yeah, well, I'm sorry to interrupt your workout … or whatever, but I need you to come in. We've got a very high profile triple homicide out in Summerlin and we need all hands on deck. When can you get here?" _The frustration and impatience, presumably caused by the case, was obvious in Catherine's voice.

Sara sighed loudly and looked away from Grissom, taking a moment to clear any trace of emotion from her voice. She was devastated that her special evening with Grissom was going to be ruined, but didn't need to get emotional. Doing so would only have Catherine wondering why a workaholic like her would be upset about getting called in unexpectedly. _"I guess I can be there in about thirty minutes, give or take." _

"_Great … the sooner, the better. Warrick, Greg, and I will go on ahead. I'll have Nick wait for you. Too bad Grissom isn't here … we could use the extra hands since Keppler's gone. See you there. I think it's going to be a long night."_ With that, Catherine hung up, leaving Sara sitting on the bed with her cell phone still clutched in her hand.

"_I take it that you're needed at the lab?"_ He gave her the raised eyebrow look that she was so fond of as she nodded her response, not trusting herself to speak. Her plans, so well thought out, were swimming in her head. Tonight was supposed to be **the** night … it was disappointing and painful that it now wouldn't be.

"_As your supervisor, I understand that you have to go. The lab and your work there is a priority … as it should be. Having said that, I have to admit that on a personal level, I only want you to stay and finish what we started." _He reached out tentatively and held her hand. _"Sara, honey, I promise that there will be other nights as meaningful, if not more so, than this one was supposed to be for us."_

She smiled weakly and leaned over with a chaste kiss. She gathered her lingerie from the floor and headed to the bathroom to change. Luckily, she had her casual clothes from earlier in the afternoon, so she wouldn't have to detour by their townhouse before heading into work.

When she exited the bathroom, she found him dressed and waiting for her. _"I thought I would head home. I'll just grab a cab downstairs. It wouldn't feel right staying here without you."_

A quick hug and a few goodbyes later, she found herself in her Denali, heading for the lab.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CSI. I'm just having fun with them.

Author's Note: _I had such a hard time writing this last chapter … I guess I didn't want the story to end. I hope to write more later exploring this relationship and the reactions of their friends and coworkers. Let me know what you think … thanks again to everyone who has contacted me about this story. I hope you enjoy the conclusion!! _

Grissom/Sara: The Promised Return – Chapter 6

The ride to the Summerlin was silent. Sara was preoccupied with her ruined evening, while Nick was still nursing his grudge against Catherine for her 'reverse forensics' scam. Neither seemed to notice the others' current mood.

When they arrived at the crime scene, there was so much ground to cover, that they had no problem diving into the work and forgetting everything else. The homicides were extremely gruesome and the identity of one victim was a renowned real estate developer in Vegas. The press was trying to get information and the CSI's were focused on processing the scene as thoroughly as possible.

Sara was still collecting fingerprint samples hours later. She stood for a second, to relieve the tension in her back. It was then that she felt the tingles of familiarity on her arms and along her spine. She paused mid-stretch and it was then that she heard his voice.

"_Hey guys, who wants to fill me in on the case?"_

Heads swiveled as the team realized that their leader had returned sooner than expected. Catherine was the first to speak. _"So you leave with little or no warning and return the same way?"_ Grissom shrugged and gave her his famous sheepish look. _"Don't get me wrong, we need the help. Am I to assume that you're reporting for duty? I see that you brought your field kit."_

"_Yes, I am … what else would I be doing here?" _

Catherine just glared at him for a minute, not believing that one man could be so exasperating. _"Warrick or Greg can fill you in … they were first on the scene."_ With a flourish, she turned and retreated to another room in the house.

"_Hey, man, it's good to have you back."_ Nick smiled brightly at his boss and rose from his position on the floor.

"_Don't even think about hugging me."_ Grissom took a step backwards and sent his over-eager CSI a look that ceased his movement. Nick's face reddened with embarrassment and he sent Grissom a rueful smile.

"_Griss, I'm glad that you're back. The team just isn't the same without you."_ Warrick continued by reviewing the facts of the case.

As he listened to Warrick's thorough analysis, he couldn't help glancing in Sara's direction. She appeared impervious to his presence. She had resumed collecting prints.

He couldn't believe how easily she appeared to have brushed off his appearance. They really had become masters of deception during their relationship. How else could it be explained that no one on the team suspected that they had an intimate relationship.

He caught himself during his musings and returned his focus to Warrick, hoping that his best CSI had not picked up on the yearning on his face or the fact that it was directed toward Sara. _"So, right now we are still collecting evidence. Sara is inundated with prints. Do you want to help her finish? I'm sure she would appreciate the help … besides you haven't seen her since before you left. It will give you guys a chance to catch up."_

Warrick earned himself a leveled look from Grissom. _"Good idea, Warrick. I'll go ask Sara if she needs help. I look forward to catching up with all you … including Sara. No time like the present, eh?"_

The sly smile Warrick sent his way had Grissom thinking that maybe their relationship wasn't as secretive as they had believed. Based on what Sara had mentioned during a phone call earlier in the day, she was pretty certain that Jim knew about them and now possibly Warrick. Hell, maybe everyone already knew and they were being too vigilant by still pretending to hide their feelings.

He departed from Warrick and walked cautiously towards Sara. He knew that she was aware of him standing behind her, yet she gave nothing away to the others. When had the tables turned? For years, she had longed for him so obviously that everyone had been aware of her feelings. Yet, very few people during the past seven years had ever truly picked up on his feelings for her. Now, he was suddenly the one having trouble reigning in his control. Just looking at her made him want to grab her and finish what they had started earlier. He could barely keep a goofy grin off of his face at the thought of outing their relationship.

He sank slowly to his knees beside her, whispering to her in an effort for privacy. _"Not exactly what we had in mind is it?" _

"_We're together … that's most important. Thank you for coming … you didn't have to … you're still technically on sabbatical." _She smiled in his direction and then continued in a louder voice for their coworkers. _"You look really good, Griss. I guess the time away from Vegas helped."_

"_Yeah, it did. It gave me a different perspective on life. I now know what I want …" _He glanced down at her and then looked up to focus on Warrick and Nick. _"Hey, why don't we all go out for breakfast after this? My treat. I want to reconnect with you guys. Tell Cath and Greg, okay?"_

"_Sounds like a plan … we'll see if Brass can make it too." _

* * *

The collection of evidence was tedious, but their efforts were rewarded. Many hours into the investigation, they managed to discover the perpetrator.

Sara rode back to the lab with Nick. Like their trip to Summerlin, the ride back was silent. She was anxious to get home to spend some quality alone time with Grissom. She was a little disappointed that he had invited the crew out for breakfast, but was pleased that he felt comfortable doing so. He had never been a social man, but among their friends he had learned to open up a bit.

* * *

He found her in the locker room. Her hair was still damp from the shower and she was shoving her dirty clothes into a duffle bag. Dark circles shadowed her beautiful eyes. _"Long night, huh?"_ He reached out and rubbed her cheek.

Even though she knew it was wrong, she took a moment to sigh and close her eyes, as she savored the feel of his hand on her cheek. _"It's over now. Hopefully, we'll have time to recover before the next crisis hits."_

He pulled her down onto the locker room bench, straddling the bench so that they faced one another. _"We will, because that's who we are … dedicated, workaholic CSI's and we wouldn't have it any other way." _He smiled at her and continued,_ " I don't think we should ever try to fight it. Let's just accept who we are."_

Grissom reached out to hold her hand. _"I know that running away on sabbatical wasn't fair to you. You needed me here to support you. I should have stayed here for you and been willing to accept the comfort you could have given me in return."_

She smiled weakly and squeezed his hand encouragingly, _"Grissom, you know that I'll always be here for you … just like I know that I can always count on you." _

"_We see so many negative things in our work … death, murder, deception … I want something positive to go home to every day."_ He paused momentarily with a sigh, _"Honey, I know that this is not best time … we're both exhausted and still here at the lab … it's definitely not the romantic setting I had planned, but I feel like it can't wait."_ His intense blue eyes focused on her chocolate brown ones, noting the love reflected there, _"Sara, I love you and I desperately want you to make me the happiest man on earth by agreeing to become my wife and the mother of our children." _

Despite her fatigue, her heart began to race and she felt a renewed energy. She leaned forward to kiss his lips and whispered, _"I can't believe you beat me to it … I was planning on proposing to you last night. You always seem to be a step ahead of me at work … and now personally. Who would have ever thought that Gil Grissom, the master of avoidance, would take the initiative and propose first?"_

He chuckled at her response. _"I did promise that my return would be memorable, didn't I? So … is that a 'yes'?"_

"_Yes, of course." _She reached again for his hand and rubbed the back of it. "_I will never forget this moment with you. I can't wait to become your wife."_

He smiled in return, _"I wish this moment could have been more romantic."_

"_What are you talking about? This was perfect. The hotel, with flowers and champagne was nice, but like you said, this is who we are and I think it's appropriate that it happened here. If it wasn't for our careers, we may never have gotten to this point. I fell in love with Dr. Grissom when we met at that seminar so many years ago. I am so grateful that I've had the opportunity to get to know every aspect of you. I don't think I would have picked up my life and moved to Vegas if I hadn't secretly hoped that we would eventually find our way to each other. Griss, you mean everything to me. You taught me how to be a CSI and were a friend to me when I needed one. Now I look forward to creating a life beyond just our work and friendship." _

"_I agree. Why don't we go share our news with our friends? They are probably waiting for us at the diner."_ Grissom stood, bringing her with him as he pulled her close for another kiss.


End file.
